


pain.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [73]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When the car slammed into his from behind, propelling him into the one in front of him, all Anakin felt was pain.or: Anakin's injured in a car accident and seeing Padmé helps with the pain.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	pain.

**Author's Note:**

> day 73, drabble 73.
> 
> Prompt 073 - pain.

When the car slammed into his from behind, propelling him into the one in front of him, all Anakin felt was pain. He couldn’t get out of the car himself, realizing that he was injured, and so he just closed his eyes and waited for help. By the time he came around again, the pain had increased but he could tell he was in a different place. When he opened his eyes, he saw a white ceiling but looked to his right to see Padmé there watching him, and suddenly everything was alright. She made everything better, even the pain.


End file.
